1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to cymbals such as the cymbals used to make a musical sound and more particularly to a mechanism for mounting such a cymbal to provide an improved sound and resonance.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Cymbals are well known percussion devices usually played by a drummer. The best sound of a cymbal is a ringing sound or clear resonance and it is most urgently desired to avoid having a cymbal produce a dead sound. Cymbals have been made with a bell-shape at the center point to assist in producing a ringing sound of high resonance but mounting the cymbal in known devices still results in a sound which lacks the resonance desired.
This invention provides a mechanism by which a cymbal can be held in place for predictable striking and still provide a clear resonance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism to support a cymbal that permits the cymbal to produce a high resonance sound utilizing existing standard cymbal stands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for supporting a cymbal that is durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for supporting a cymbal that retains the cymbal in a fixed location for certainty of striking.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for supporting a cymbal that is economical to produce.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.